


Falling

by Rosadon3



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosadon3/pseuds/Rosadon3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nighttime stargazing with the gay nerds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> First pavellan fic but oh my goodness I am in love with this ship

It was late. Or maybe it was early. The moon still hung in the sky, stars glittering all around it. The sunrise had yet to show itself, and a cool breeze carried the scent of smoke from the nearby torches and braziers of Skyhold.  
Pietro Lavellan sat on the balcony of his quarters, legs dangling over the edge. They were stuck out through the gaps between the poles holding the railing, where his arms and chin rested. His feet danced over the nothingness as he stared into the vast emptiness of sky. Glancing behind him, he checked that Dorian still slept soundly. At least one of them could find solace in dreams.  
“This is where I lose him forever,” echoed within Lavellan’s mind. The ache in Dorian’s voice as he said it. He had never realized they shared that possessiveness. When the bridge had begun to crumble, Dorian slipping, he ran forward-  
“Ma vhenan…” he breathed into the emptiness. How could he sleep when all he could see was his love falling, falling…  
He gripped the railing. Everything was fine. They were safe now.  
And yet he could still feel the Nightmare waiting in the very back of his mind, creeping closer with each yawn, each time he closed his eyes for just a little too long. It hung over him, pouncing the moment he let his guard down. And then falling-  
He turned at a small sound from behind him. He watched Dorian shift around, and then sit up when he found Lavellan wasn’t beside him. He looked around worriedly, until he spotted the elf sitting on the balcony. He got up and made his way outside, and sat down next to Lavellan.  
“Stargazing, are we?” He smiled, that ray of light that made his heart jump.  
“I didn’t want to bother you.”  
Dorian looked at him as though he were crazy. “You never bother me, Amatus,” he slipped one hand into Lavellan’s. “Bad dreams, I presume.”  
Lavellan nodded silently, internally pushing away the horrible feeling that surged forward whenever he tried to deal with the Nightmares. “Falling into nothing,” he whispered, as though speaking it too loud would make it real. “And I’m reaching, you’re so close but just far enough- and into nothing, and I can’t save you.”  
“But you did.”  
“I know. But that doesn’t stop the Nightmare. I just can’t bear the thought of losing you, and it knows that.”  
Dorian wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “You won’t lose me. You’re stuck with me, now. No way am I letting you escape.” He smiled again, hoping to lighten his lover’s mood.  
Lavellan let his head rest on Dorian’s shoulder, finding himself grinning a bit. “You’re too wonderful for me.”  
“My wonderfulness does exceed most.” He pulled him closer. “But you get to deal with it all the time! How great is that?”  
They laughed, disturbing the night’s silence with their joy.  
“Why don’t you come back to bed, try and get some sleep?”  
Lavellan raised an eyebrow. “With you around? How could I ever sleep when your stunning looks-” he feigned swooning, “are soooo distracting?”  
Dorian hit him lightly on the shoulder. “My good looks are no excuse!” he laughed. “Don’t make me carry you!”  
Lavellan moved away from Dorian so he was lying on the ground. “Oh no! My legs- they’ve stopped working suddenly! Go on without me!” he covered his mouth and giggled like a small child.  
Dorian stood, hands on hips, “Do not fear, my love! I shall save you!” He scooped Lavellan off the ground, into his arms bridal-style. Lavellan wrapped his arms around Dorian’s neck and let his head rest on his shoulder.  
“Ma vhenan,” he whispered into his neck.  
“Amatus,” Dorian replied, making his way towards the bed.  
“Don’t let go.”  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
